


"You're Sneezing Like The World's Going To End And I Can't Study"

by fields_of_falafel



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, ryan is sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 11:26:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4827356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was absolutely no way that Brendon was going to get any fucking work done if that sick dragon over in the next dorm kept sneezing like Vesuvius was fucking exploding.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You're Sneezing Like The World's Going To End And I Can't Study"

There was absolutely no way that Brendon was going to get any fucking work done if that sick dragon over in the next dorm kept sneezing like Vesuvius was fucking exploding. He had exams to study for, he didn’t need to put up with this shit.

Sighing, he went to his small kitchenette, taking out a pot and his last can of chicken noodle soup. Looks like ramen for the rest of the week. Oh well, Vesuvius over there better be fucking worth it. He brought his book over to the counter, reading over the chapter while he stirred the soup.

Ten minutes later he was standing outside of Vesuvius’ apartment with a very hot bowl of chicken noodle soup. He knocked confidently, waiting for the half-dead noise machine to open his damn door.

“Yes?” A stuffy voice opened the door, and god _damn_ did Vesuvius look like shit. His nose was as red as Rudolph’s, at least of what he could see of it. There was a light brown scarf wrapped around his neck (even though he was inside) and was holding a tissue to his obviously runny nose with the most miserable look on his face, like a stray dog that had been kicked. Except he was a very, very cute stray dog.

He looked at Brendon with the most annoyed look once he saw him, as he was wondering who the fuck was disturbing his ‘stuck in self-loathing because it feels like his brain is going to explode’ time, although he did a double take and realized that this stranger was fucking _hot_.

“You’re sneezing like the fucking world’s gonna end so I made you some soup.” Brendon said abruptly, holding out the bowl of soup.

Ryan looked at it stupidly. Here he was, battling the worst cold _ever_ , standing on his doorstep with a complete stranger shoving chicken soup into his hands.

“Are you gonna take it or what? I have studying to do.” Brendon said just a tad too harshly, and it showed by the hurt look on the sick man’s face. He instantly felt bad and frowned. 

Ryan almost immediately took the bowl of soup while Brendon profusely apologized. Shit. Ryan was always bad around new people and now this hot guy standing in front of him was apologizing, saying that he’d had a bad day and he had exams to study for and it wasn’t Ryan’s fault.

Ryan just stood there, gazing at him, only one thing running through his head: Damn, he was hot.

Brendon ran a nervous hand through his hair and rubbed his hands together and they stood like that for a silent moment with Ryan looking at Brendon and Brendon staring down at his shoes. Shit, this guy was actually kinda hot.

“Thanks for the soup.” Ryan said, smiling. It was the kindest thing anyone had done for him since he’d arrived at this godforsaken university. He coughed before continuing and Brendon winced at the wet sound. This poor dude was really fucking sick. “I’m Ryan.” He told Brendon and added, “I’d shake your hand but I’m internally dying and I don’t want you to feel the same way.” _Damn, that was awkward_ , he thought.

Brendon laughed it off and Ryan instantly loved the sound. 

“It’s alright man, I’m Brendon.” Brendon smiled, every last bit of annoyance forgotten.

Ryan smiled too, still holding the soup in his hands. He glanced down awkwardly and opened his mouth to say something and closed it again. A moment later he sneezed and Brendon winced again. Poor guy.

“Did you, uh, did’ya want to come in at all? Maybe have some soup?” Ryan invited him in and Brendon smiled, shuffling his feet.

“Yeah, uh, sure. But only for a few minutes, I’ve still got a shitload of studying to do.”

Ryan laughed and Brendon thought that it was the most amazing sound he’d heard. Shit. Was he really crushing on Vesuvius over here?

“I’ve been trying to study all day, finals and all that shit, y’know, but my body has decided to become the Titanic and crash into a fucking sick iceberg.”

Brendon stared puzzled for a second before he got it. Huh. What a weird reference.

“Oh shit, that was a horrible reference, oh man I’m horrible. Sick brain.” Ryan said, sitting down on his bed in his small dorm room. Brendon went ahead and took the other bed and made sure Vesuvius here ate his soup. He didn’t spend ten whole minutes cooking it for nothing.

Brendon clasped his hands in his lap, suddenly realizing how awkward the situation was. Ryan didn’t seem to mind. He was gratefully digging into the free soup. It tasted great since Brendon had obviously added a hint of spice.

“Any good?” Brendon asked, seeing the bowl half-empty after only a few minutes. Needless to say, it'd been an awkward few minutes.

“Fucking great, thank you so much.” Brendon laughed as Ryan sniffled and ate his soup. It was when Ryan finished was when things got slightly awkward. The two sat there in silence, neither of them knowing how to start a conversation. It was such a shame that both of them were such awkward humans.

“So, uh, it was nice to meet you, Ryan.” Brendon stood up with his hands in his pockets. Ryan’s disappointment showed clearly on his feminine features and Brendon bit his lip.

“You could, uh, stay and hang out, y’know, if you wanted to.” Ryan twiddled his thumbs and both of them looked awkwardly at the floor.

“I mean, I guess, if you want me to.” Brendon said against his better judgment.

“Yeah man, I’ve got Netflix and I’ve been binging _That 70s Show_ all day, want to watch?” Ryan said quickly, hoping that this hot guy in front of him would say yes. Brendon didn’t hesitate in saying yes.

The two spent the afternoon sitting on Ryan’s bed, shyly glancing at each other from time to time. Brendon finally had to leave later that night but promised to bring Ryan more soup the next day. He hadn’t studied and he was most likely going to get sick but he didn’t regret it. Ryan was amazing.

And so, a week later when Brendon was in bed snuggled under blankets and running a temp it was Ryan who was making him chicken soup.

Nope, still didn’t regret it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was more of a drabble than anything, since I haven't written one of those in a while. (yes i know it's not great but that's okay i'm still a beginner)
> 
> as always thank you for taking time out of your day to come and read my lil story, i literally :DDD when i see that i get reads or kudos


End file.
